


Summer Dilemma (The Dilemma of Ouran Morals Remix)

by DesertVixen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Haruhi can't help noticing some fuzzy numbers...





	Summer Dilemma (The Dilemma of Ouran Morals Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moral Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56004) by [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive). 
  * In response to a prompt by [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



Haruhi wasn’t a mathematical genius, but she did pride herself on her analytical skills.

It was certainly convenient that her debt to the Host Club had been cancelled just before she was revealed to actually be a girl. It was also convenient that the Host Club had received a rather large infusion of cash at the same time that someone used a large amount of cash to buy the endangered Otori family company.

Especially since she could tell that the bookkeeping on her debt was a little...fuzzy. Almost as if her debt had actually been increased in a few places. Haruhi was sure if she asked Kyouya-sempai that he would have a perfectly plausible explanation – expenses, costume rentals – but she was secretly a little pleased. He had given her an excuse to stay with the club, to stay in what had unexpectedly become her refuge, as much as it was for any of them. It was not what she had expected when she’d blundered into that music room, but Haruhi didn’t think she would have made it through her first year at Ouran Academy without them.

Of course, now the entire student body of Ouran Academy knew she wasn’t just as “pretty as a girl” – she was a girl. She was dreading the yellow dress, already missing the blazer and slacks that had been her camouflage over the last year. 

More than that, she was dreading the loss of the host club. Tamaki-sempai’s over-the-top dramatics, Kyouya-sempai’s planning and calculating, the twins’ pranks, Honey-sempai’s cakes and Mori-sempai’s silences. She would have plenty of time with the twins, of course, despite all her complaints about interference with her studies.

But Haruhi told herself not to worry about a school year without the Host Club just yet.

They had a whole summer ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I can't help but think that she's eventually going to notice.


End file.
